Mike Parnell and Danny Scalise
Detectives Michael "Mike" Parnell and Daniel "Danny" Scalise are the main antagonists of the thriller movie Innocent Man. They are two corrupt cops implicated in business jokes that Jimmy Rainwood, an honest asylum engineer, comes across in the movie, unjustly condemning him and condemning the jail for a few years. They are also the killers of Virgil Cane's girlfriend - Jimmy's friend and deuteragonist of the film - who beat to death for no reason after the arrest of man. Of the two, Parnell is the most impulsive, crazy and aggressive, very inclined to have anger and intimidating attitudes, while Scalise is apparently the duo brain, much more controlled and rational but no less dangerous than his friend and colleague. They are portrayed respectively by actors David Rasche and Richard Young. Role Their role in the film begins when Parnell takes a large hit of cocaine and becomes unable to concentrate properly about the address for the next drug bust expecting to find drugs. But instead they break into the wrong house as Jimmie walks out of the bathroom with a handheld hair dryer in hand, Parnell shoots thinking it's a weapon. Rainwood is shot in the shoulder and knocked unconscious. Realising that they could both be tested for taking drugs and charged they decide to cover up their mistake. They plant drugs in the house and place a firearm in the hand of Rainwood's unconscious body and they frame him as a drug dealer. Jimmie is pegged as a user having a prior record of marijuana possession while in college and his only defense is his word against two decorated cops. He claims the two cops framed him but no evidence proves the men are corrupt. He gets a 6-year prison sentence. Internal Affairs detective, John Fitzgerald takes a mild personal interest in the situation although he can not do anything since everything is hearsay. In the next three years, Kate Rainwood (Jimmy's wife) tries to do everything to find her way out of her husband. This brings the two policemen, annoyed, threatening her. In turn, the two will be threatened by Fitzgerald, who warns them to leave the woman in peace. When Jimmy is released, the two men, worried about being indicted, begin to persecute and threaten Jimmy and Kate, forcing man to seek help from Virgil Cane and John Fitzgerald to find a way to bring their business to light and thus stop them. Parnell and Scalise are set up to arrest the dealers of some "competition" that are in reality protected dealers of Joseph Donatelli. Of course, the detectives do not turn over all the drugs and are raped by masked culprits who unknown to them are Jimmie and Malcolm (a Virgil's friend) another inmate who later call in to the detectives to return the drugs for a cash payout where Malcolm iswired for sound recording by Fitzgerald. There is a glitch and Jimmie has to declare himself and a gun fight ensues, Malcolm is shot and killed by Parnell, Scalise dies after crashing his car trying to escape and Parnell is about to die at the hands of Jimmie by Parnell's own switchblade. Kate begs Jimmie not to kill Parnell saving him so he can be convicted. The film ends with Parnell, who is locked in the same jail where Jimmy was detained, waiting for him to wait for Virgil Cane, who, thirsty for revenge, says that he will kill him, thus revenging the girlfriend's death. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Misogynists Category:Provoker Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Drug Dealers